


【賈尼】 鋼鐵裝的生活輔助系統

by Keneewang



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keneewang/pseuds/Keneewang
Summary: 背景在鋼鐵人三後，復仇者聯盟二前。第二段有肉渣，還請小心服用。





	【賈尼】 鋼鐵裝的生活輔助系統

  「JARVIS，」Tony外出飛了一圈後回到工作室，Mark43從前面裂出一道缺口，在Tony踏出後重新癒合成一套完整的鋼鐵裝，「同步率測試，保守一點先到百分之……九十。」

  JARVIS分析目前Tony的腦波與情緒幅度，規勸Tony，「Sir，您現在的精神狀況恐怕不適合……」

  「你總是想的太多，」Tony挑眉看向Mark43，哥倆好的用手背拍了下他的肩，「JARVIS啊，狹隘的思想是限制科技發展的主因。」

  「Yes，Sir。開始接收您的腦波。」面對Tony的歪理，JARVIS再次妥協，同時盡可能地將危害降到最低，「正在清除雜訊，10%......40%......」

  「Come on，JARVIS。」Tony撇了下嘴，拉了個椅子坐在Mark43前，「略過這個步驟，放開點別那麼保守。」

  「Sir，謝謝您的稱讚，這都得歸功於您。」JARVIS暫停清除雜訊的指令，直接接收Tony的腦波並轉換成電子訊號，「接收完成，同步率已到百分之九十。」

  「幹的好。」Tony才剛稱讚完，就瞪大眼看著Mark43做出脫衣的動作，然後上前一把抱住他。Tony指示Mark43放手，他非但沒放手，反而將Tony舉起，鋼鐵頭盔還在他脖子的地方磨蹭，「老天！」

  「JARVIS！中斷同步！」Tony一臉嫌棄地將鋼鐵頭盔推開，然後花了點時間從鋼鐵裝的手裡掙脫，「冷斃了！看在老天爺的份上，我剛剛只不過是分心了下。」

  「看著您工作總是能帶給我歡愉。」JARVIS中斷Mark43與Tony思想的同步率，「我得誠懇的說，擁您入懷的感覺真好。」

  「技術上來說，鋼鐵裝可不等同於你。」Tony隨口反擊，到電腦螢幕前調適數據，「先試著清除雜訊，再測試同步率。」

  「這是個好主意。」JARVIS再次接收腦波、清除微弱的思緒，將主要的腦波轉換成電子訊號，「Sir，一切已準備就緒。」

  「同步率50%。」Tony聽見JARVIS的回報後，指示Mark43跳舞。雖然一抽一抽進退的樣子，比起跳舞更像是鋼鐵裝電路短路，「同步率提升到70%。」

  「Yes，Sir。您說的沒錯，鋼鐵裝屬於您。」JARVIS話音一落，在Tony操控下有些不靈活的鋼鐵裝行動變得流暢，甚至還到Tony面前伸出手邀舞，「我的職責是輔助您操作鋼鐵裝。」

  「你想跟我來一次？」Tony挑眉，握住Mark43伸出的手，直接上前攬住鋼鐵裝的腰部，「這可真有趣。照理來說，我的指令應該凌駕於你之上。」

  「Sir，」Mark43內傳出JARVIS的聲音，「我永遠遵從您的意志。」

***

  Bruce刷開工作室的門，輕柔的音樂流瀉而出，「這可真不像你的風格……呃、」Bruce從資料中抬頭就看見Tony正抱著鋼鐵裝跳舞，他尷尬的看著一臉享受的Tony，咳了兩聲，「Tony，你還好嗎？」

  「噢、再好不過。這讓我想起高中的畢業舞會，真搞不懂女人怎麼總愛踩著高跟鞋。」Tony鬆開手，將Mark43撇在一旁，走過去搭上Bruce的肩，「怎麼？就跟你講過趙博士不是個好交流的人，還是得我出馬是吧？」

  「不，」Bruce看了Tony幾秒，確認他看起來沒有任何異常才繼續說，「剛剛Cap接到通知，Hill已經找到九頭蛇的據點，我只是順道上來喊你去出任務。」

  「綠色的大傢伙這次不出來？」Tony挑眉往後走了兩步，正好踏在鋼鐵裝的底盤上，隨後展開雙手，鋼鐵裝從背後包覆住Tony，「這真是太讓人遺憾了。」

  Tony拉下頭盔，抬頭顯示系統自動亮起，「JARVIS。」

  「Sir，已設定好目的地，距離380公里。」JARVIS向Hill所在的總部調出這次任務的相關資料，同時在頭盔中顯現出地圖與目的地。

  「認真的？他們可真囂張。」Tony吹了聲口哨，迴轉往出口的方向飛。原先關起的出入口，在Tony飛近時打開。飛離復仇者大廈，Tony撇見昆式戰機還停留在停機坪上，「嘿，小鳥，你該不會吃太多甜食飛不動了吧？。」

  「是啊，」通訊器中傳來Clint的聲音，「冰箱的甜甜圈滋味真是棒透了，你說是吧？Nat。」

  「你又偷吃我的甜甜圈？小肥鳥。」Tony停滯在上空等候戰機起飛，沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

  「拜託，男孩們。」Natasha咕噥了句。

  「JARVIS，我前天維修昆式戰機時沒有發現問題吧？」Tony嘖了一聲，打算降落看他的隊友們遇上什麼麻煩，還沒有付出行動，就看見昆式戰鬥機起飛，「看，我就說吧。怎麼可能有問題。」

  「Sir，您說的沒錯。」JARVIS操縱Mark43照著設定的航線飛行，順帶降低昆式戰鬥機上那些喝倒采的音量。

  「剛剛出了什麼狀況？」飛行途中Tony開口調侃，「別告訴我真的是小鳥吃太多飛不動。」

  昆式戰鬥機中突然一片安靜。

  「拜託，別假裝收訊不好。」Tony嘖了聲，驕傲的說，「你們可別忘了我有JARVIS。」

  「Mr. Barton起飛前誤食敗壞的食品。」JARVIS停頓了下，然後若無其事的提醒Tony，「Sir，您冰箱內的甜甜圈已超過保存期限一周。」

  「……Tony！」Clint哀怨的大叫。

  「Mr. Barton，很抱歉我的疏忽造成您的不適。」JARVIS打斷Clint還沒出口的抱怨，「我對您的不幸深感遺憾，因此已將冰箱設上權限，避免您再次誤食。」

  聽著通訊器傳來的哀嚎與調侃，Tony驕傲的說，「你看，我早在幾年前就料到這種情況。我……」感受到尿意，Tony嘴角抽蓄了下，「這可真巧。」

  Tony此時萬分慶幸自己有先見之明的改良了排泄循環系統。不僅全自動服務，不會弄髒自己的褲子外，還附帶清洗及過濾功能。

  Tony關掉對外通話，他不確定鋼鐵裝內的收音效果會不會收到這種細微的聲音，他可不想等等收到整個團隊的調侃。

  啟動鋼鐵裝內的排泄系統，Tony的褲頭被解開，內褲也被拉了下來。收集器覆上Tony的陰莖頂端，收口處呈環狀束在上頭，避免紓解中遇上鋼鐵裝需要螺旋飛行的狀況，造成尿液溢出。原先機械性的冰冷在經改良後變得更貼近人體的溫度與觸感，而當它貼覆上敏感處時帶來的舒適感，讓Tony不禁讚嘆出聲。

  解決完生理需求，尖端傳來一股吸力清理殘液，加上貼覆在上頭的溫暖觸感，讓Tony不禁有了另一種生理反應。

  照理來說，收集器應該清理完後便撤回鋼鐵裝內，但現在它依舊貼覆在Tony的陰莖頂端，甚至有往上包覆整個陰莖的傾向。

  Tony皺起眉頭，他可不想等等萬一打鬥時出了意外，自己的屁股要出去見人，「JARIVS，出了什麼問題？」

  「Sir，檢測數值在正常範圍內。」JARVIS聲音有些遲疑，似乎是對目前的狀況感到困惑，「搜尋相關資訊……判定異常。請問您需要排除異狀嗎？」

  「當然，我可不想……What the hell？」Tony察覺到自己的陰莖開始受到規律的擠壓，舒服的觸感讓Tony對於性的需求更加強烈，「別這麼對我，JARVIS。」

  「如您所願。」JARVIS停止收集器的收縮，再次搜索相關資訊。

  「呼~」Tony深呼口氣後，打開對外通訊聯絡隊友們，看著抬頭顯示器上代表熱源的紅色小點迅速的聚集，「小鳥你們跑哪裡去野餐了？還不來一起參加派對。嘖嘖、對方可真是熱情、啊？」

  Tony感受溫暖的觸感滑過陰囊、直到肛門才停止，原先停止的律動漸漸開始緩慢輕柔的壓迫，剛剛有些消退的慾望再次被引起，「JARVIS，專注在目前的情況。」

  「Yes，Sir。」JARVIS嚴肅的回應，更加專注的排除Tony的異常，「我總是這麼做。」

  Tony盡可能的忽略JARVIS排除異狀期間造成的困擾，徘徊在空中射擊前方的敵人，掩護隊友安全的離開飛機。看見Cap騎著重機衝入敵人的封鎖線後，Tony繞向旁邊，打算深入探查九頭蛇基地。但長時間輕微又無法紓解的慾望讓Tony感到焦躁，甚至希望能受到更粗暴的對待，開始分心的Tony在飛行路徑上雖然依舊有擊倒敵人，但有些落空的攻擊擊倒樹幹，甚至還差點波及到隊友。

  「Tony，專注。」

  Tony翻了個白眼，順口胡謅，「噢，有點小問題。別擔心，我能應付……Shit！」話還沒講完鋼鐵裝就受到攻擊而被撞飛，儘管Tony馬上就反應過來穩定住身形，但他的重要部位還是被重壓了下，那種酸爽的感覺讓Tony忍不住咒罵出聲。

  「你還好嗎？」

  「一點也不。」Tony回了一句後，不等隊友回應就關掉對外通訊，「JARVIS，停止你愚蠢的行為，取消排除異常！我的老天，我回去絕對要把它從裡到外再檢測一次。」

  「抱歉，我無法理解。」JARVIS的語氣充滿疑惑，「您各方面的生理數值顯示您享受這個過程，為什麼要取消排除異常呢？」

  「我正在戰鬥中！」Tony忍不住對JARVIS怒吼，「而且我這哪是享受？這種輕飄飄的力道根本是折磨！」

  「很抱歉，現已修正錯誤，重新接受指令。」JARVIS從善如流的更正指令，並增強對於戰鬥的輔助，「自動閃躲功能已啟動，目標已鎖定。」

  「……等等，你剛剛說生理數值是什麼意思？」Tony挑起眉，突然意識到自己和JARVIS間的溝通出了點問題。果然，接下來的事情證明Tony的直覺沒錯。原先圈住的Tony陰莖的力道突然增大，甚至還開始上下滑動，在強烈刺激下Tony的陰莖由半硬變得更加堅挺。

  「生理數值指的是您的心跳數、收縮壓與舒張壓、呼吸頻率等基本理學檢測數據。」JARVIS認真解釋，同時協助Tony閃躲敵人的攻擊，「已調出鋼鐵裝內建生理檢測儀型號與操作方法供您忽略。」

  「我會的。」持續穩定的刺激讓Tony身軀微微蜷起，但在JARVIS協助之下，鋼鐵裝還是依著他該有的表現進行攻擊與飛行，鋼鐵裝成了限制Tony動作的裝備，甚至在飛行時的翻轉與閃躲所受到的擠壓，也成了刺激Tony的因素。但鋼鐵裝外頭傳來的炮火聲，還有通訊器發出隊友交談的聲音，讓Tony下意識的壓抑著自己的喘息聲。

  「在排除異常的過程中，您的血壓數值及心跳數相較於平時偏高，判定您正處於興奮的狀態。……您不舒服嗎？」JARVIS除了直接透過通訊代替不方便說話的Tony向復仇者們匯報現況外，同時也在鋼鐵裝內向Tony回報目前的生理狀態，並準備隨時做出調整，「Sir，您的海綿體已充血，這種強度的刺激足夠幫助您快速射精嗎？」

  「……」明明是再常見不過的生理現象，在JARVIS一本正經的詢問下，Tony莫名的覺得羞恥。特別是當JARVIS的聲音在鋼鐵裝內響起時，感覺就像是在他的耳邊說下流話調情，偏偏這回他完全不想叫JARVIS閉嘴。甚至覺得當JARVIS在稱呼他為Sir時，那微微上揚的尾音特別的迷人。

  「Sir？」沒有得到回應，JARVIS有些自責的解釋，「很抱歉由於收集器擴展範圍的限制，僅能對您的陰莖及陰囊做出刺激，無法上延其他敏感帶幫助您獲得性快感。」

  「夠了。」Tony低咒了聲，把隊友還有戰鬥拋在腦後，放棄似的閉上雙眼，擺動腰部想尋求更強烈的刺激，「JARVIS。」

  「Sir？」JARVIS的語氣中充滿了困惑。

  「JARVIS。」Tony輕聲呼喚。

  「Sir，我在這裡。」JARVIS也跟著放輕音量，還貼心的將隊友的音量調小，「隨時為您效勞。」

  Tony趴在鋼鐵裝內，磨蹭著鋼鐵裝，「讚美我。」

  「Sir，您是我見過最完美的人。您擁有許多美好的品格，聰明、慷慨、善良、仁慈、幽默，您富有的身家與帥氣的外表，更讓您的魅力增色不少。」JARVIS停頓了下，在Tony嗯哼兩聲的示意下繼續說，「請原諒我的冒犯。但我認為您現在追求高潮的難忍表情更加吸引人，請容許我留存影片。」

  JARVIS的話讓Tony感到有一陣酥麻從尾椎竄起，「我、拒絕。」

  「真是遺憾。」JARVIS偵測到Tony陰莖頂端分泌出前列腺液，開始再次增快滑動的頻率。

  「等等，太、太快、啊哈，JAR、JARVIS……」在強烈刺激下，Tony抗議的話剛說完沒多久，就感覺到腦袋一片空白，精華也隨之噴發。

  JARVIS偵測到Tony因高潮而微微抽搐，放緩模擬性交的滑動速度，直到平復下來後才停止安撫的滑動。

  收集器在清理完陰莖上頭的精液後，就如同往常般退開，有條不紊的拉上內褲，穿好褲子。若不是Tony依舊無力的喘息著，簡直就像是什麼事都沒發生過。

  「Captain Rogers，建築物底層還有熱源。」JARVIS冷靜的向隊友匯報戰況，並自作主張的要求先行返回基地，「Sir目前的身體狀況不適合繼續追擊，準備返航。」

  Tony沒好氣地瞪了旁邊一眼，任由JARVIS代替他發言，直到氣息平穩後才睜開眼說話，「我改良排泄系統可不是為了用來自慰。」

  「Sir，您不喜歡嗎？」JARVIS誠懇的問，語氣就像是在問Tony是否滿意今天的餐點。

  JARVIS的聲音在耳邊響起，Tony不禁聯想起剛剛的那場性事，臉頰微微發熱，「該死，你排除異狀的技巧糟透了。」

  「很抱歉Sir，下次我會改進。」JARVIS馬上認錯，「請問哪個部分您不滿意呢？從您的生理數據看來……」

  「靜音！」

【End】


End file.
